Boat Kit
This article is about the Boat in Don't Starve Together. For the boats seen in Shipwrecked and Hamlet, see Boats. Structure |perk = Can hold multiple players. Can hold structures. }}The Boat is a structure exclusive to Don't Starve Together. It can be created by launching a Boat Kit into the Ocean. A Boat can be moved by players by using Oar, Driftwood Oar, or the Malbatross Bill. Masts can be built on a Boat to obtain a constant thrust. The Steering Wheel Kit is used to direct the thrust of all equipped masts. An Anchor Kit can be built on a Boat to slow down or stop. A Boat starts with 200 health, represented by the icon . It takes damage by colliding with certain objects in the water such as Sea Stacks or Salt Formations, coasts, or the border of the world. Taking damage can create a leak in the boat that does constant damage (up to -1 /s per leak) until a Boat Patch or Trusty Tape is used on the leak. Boats can be repaired by using wood material. Boards repair 25 , Living Log repairs 18.75 , Twigs repair 13 , and Logs and Driftwood Piece repair 6.25 . When reaches 0 the boat sinks. It leaves 4 Boards and half of the materials used to create all the structures on the boat. All Players drown and reappear on the nearest coast. They lose 25% of their max health (similar to when being ressurected by Telltale Heart), -25 Hunger, -25 Sanity, gain 100% Wetness and drop half of their inventory slots into the water. WX-78 loses 40% of its max health and -50 sanity. Woodie loses -50 hunger in normal form and -100 Beaverness in Werebeaver form. Wurt does not lose any stats, does not drop items and does not receive health penalty, but gets 50 wetness. Each Boat has one plank, which can be used to abandon ship with the same effects as drowning. Being made of wood, the boat itself is flammable and can catch fire (either from placing an open campfire on it, or having the fire spread to other onboard flammable items), causing heavy damage to the boat depending on how many current segments are currently in flames. (there are 5 segments total, the center, and 4 on each side.) Contained fires, such as a Firepit or Scaled Furnace can be safely placed and used on the boat. In addition to sailing, a boat can be used to bridge together small gaps between land branches. This allows players to speed up their travel at little cost. Physics A lowered Mast increases the maximum velocity of a Boat by 1.5 and a raised Winged Sail increases the speed by 3. Each other successive mast is 30% less effective than the previous (Winged Sail effects apply first). The final maximum speed is bounded between 1 (without mast) and 5. The following table gives some examples: Note that the base speed is 0, which is raised to 1 by the bound. Item The Boat Kit is a craftable Item in the Seafaring Tab, exclusive to Don't Starve Together, and introduced in Return of Them. It creates a Boat when placed on the Ocean. Trivia * The Boat Kit was introduced in the Turn of Tides update. Gallery Turn Of Tides Trailer 5.jpg|The boat in the Turn of Tides launch trailer. Boat_Leak_Small.png|Small leak, draining 0.5 /s. Boat_Leak_Medium.png|Large leak, draining 1 /s. Tape repair Boat Leak.png|Trusty Tape used to repair a leak. Category:Return of Them Category:Seafaring Tab